warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/Allegiances of EmberClan and FrostClan
Here are the members of EmberClan andFrostClan (Storms and Shadows). FrostClan: Leader: Dropstar -- Heavy white she cat with tan tabby patches and violet eyes ♀ Deputy: Needletoe -- Grayish blue and white tom with mottled stripes ♂ Medicine cat: Creamwing--Silky cream she cat with hazel eyes and freckles ♀ Warriors: ''' '''Goldenshine-- Golden orange tom with darker stripe on back. Very long fur. ♂ Woodfleck: Reddish brown she cat with white flecks on her hind legs and rump. ♀ Shadowfoot: Black and brown polydactyl tomcat, frazzled whiskers ♂ Snowwhisker--Soft, smooth off white she cat, yellow eyes ♀ Frozenclaw-- Grey/silver she cat with copper eyes, shortest fur in the clan ♀ Pinetail-- Light tom with dark grey points, green eyes ♂ Falconflight-- White tom with patchy red and black upper parts, Dropstars brother and Snowwhiskers mate ♂ Rabbitleap: Round brown and black tabby tom with white on his chest. ♂ Father to youngest litter. ' '''Fawnstep: Fawn-colored she cat with piebald white spots and albino purple eyes. Woodfleck's sister. Thank you Icetiger101 for adopt!! ' 'Apprentices: ' '''Elkpaw-- Long legged warm brown she cat. Needletoe’s apprentice. ♀ Mosspaw-- Hazel tabby she-cat, white paws. Falconflight’s apprentice. ♀ Sprucepaw-- Long furred white cat with blue points. Shadowfoot apprentice. ♂ Wolfpaw: Grey and white tom with a tufted tail. Woodfleck’s apprentice. ♂ Queens: ''' '''Foxtuft--Fluffy orange she cat with blue eyes ♀ Glacierstorm: Lavender dark grey she cat with amber eyes. Snowwhisker’s mother ♀ Caretakers (catswho look after the elders, queens, and other clan members): ''' '''Grassbird-- Skinny amber and white she cat ♀ Hareflight-- Tan and brown balinese tom ♂ Shrubfoot-- Black tuxedo cat, Shadowfoots brother ♂ Coniferclaw: Long furred grey tabby with curling claws and olive eyes. ♂ Hailnose-- Fluffy blue she cat with amber eyes and white around muzzle ♀ Windpaw-- White tom with bright blue eyes. Deaf. ♂ Elders: ''' '''Mosseye--Mackerel dark tabby tom with white underparts ♂ Mottleheart--Tortoiseshell she cat with pale green eyes ♀ Flakefur-- Dandruffy tan she cat, big ears and graying eyebrows ♀ Dewstripe-- Silver she cat with defined black stripes flecked with grey. Orange eyes. Frozenclaw’s mother ♀ EmberClan: Leader: Emberstar--Dark brown striped she cat with red highlights and copper eyes Deputy: Rattail--Skinny hairless tom with long tail and grey stripe on back Medicine Cat: Ternstripe-- Black and white tom with glowing green eyes and big ears, Oriental Warriors: Marblefur: Gray mottled tabby mau tom with sleek fur ''' '''Lilacheart: Pale frosty grey she cat with lavender grey points and teal eyes Granitefoot: Warm tan and brown Tonkinese tom with lime eyes Sunsnap: A sharp-toothed spotted golden and brown tom, Emberstar’s brother Amberflower: Brown and red Abyssian she cat with grey-blue eyes Stipplepelt: Ginger-tan ocicat with brown eyes, she cat Tawnyjade: Oriental tan tom with grayish green eyes and faint tabby markings Stalkpaw: Long legged tan and dark brown savannah she cat Emberfall: Muscular she-cat with soft brown fur and green eyes (by Icetiger101) Coalbranch: Smoky-black oriental tom with amber eyes ''' '''Quartzstripe Blue lynx point siamese she cat with sleek, shiny fur Apprentices: ' '''Slatepaw: White-cream bengal cat with very dark brown spots and extra toes (by CrazyNeonWolfx) ' '''Rampaw: Soft blue tom with moss-green eyes Cougarpaw: Ticked brown tom with white blaze. ''' '''Queens: Smokeheart: Grey she cat with a paler face and paws with a scar on her shoulder Onyxpounce: Dark grey hairless she-cat, haze, blue eyes Elders: Coyotestep: Curly furred cream point tom Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Collaborations